


What Is This About?

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Doomed Relationship, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Rude and Chelsea and doing what feels good.





	What Is This About?

He is practical. Logical. Knowing full well that she is not in this for any sort of affection. That he is just a job to her, so why is he here again?

She is a principled defender of the planet, tired of having things taken and taken and taken. He is her gateway to the inside. This is not about love it is about business. So why is she finding it hard to breathe?

He is not sloppy, but he has given her a few chances now. She hasn’t taken them. What is she waiting for? An engraved invitation? Maybe some signal? That must be it. She dances really well.

She knows that he knows that she knows. And that whole sentence would make no sense in any written form, in any type of communication. He smells like cinnamon and cigarettes. 

This is not about coffee and they both know it. Thankfully, they don’t have to _talk _about the fact that it isn’t about coffee any more than it is not love when she no more than has the door to her apartment closed and the lock thrown before there’s a hand in her hair and she’s peeling him out of his coat while their lips communicate without pesky words or the fact that they both know this isn’t going to end well, love or not.


End file.
